magewarsboardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Corrode
Corrode (Druid vs. Necromancer): Corrode is an acid condition which gives an object Armor -1 for each Corrode marker on that object. During the Apply Damage and Effects Step of an attack, Corrode markers are always placed after the amount of damage for that attack has been calculated (with armor considered). In other words, you cannot first Corrode the armor during that Step, the armor will always be allowed to reduce damage for the attack (if any) before it becomes Corroded. Corrode markers cannot be placed on an object which would reduce its armor to less than zero. If placing a Corrode marker on an object would reduce its armor to less than zero, instead do not place that Corrode marker and instead give that creature one point of direct acid damage for each marker that would have been placed. This direct acid damage does not count as damage dealt by the attack. Example: A Devouring Jelly attacks a Zombie Minion. The Jelly rolls no critical damage on its attack dice, but gets a 9 on its effect die. Two Corrode markers would be placed on the Zombie Minion, but since it has no armor the Zombie Minion is instead dealt 2 direct acid damage. Since this damage was from the Condition marker and not the attack, the Devouring Jelly will not reconstruct 2 damage. If at any time a creature would have less than zero armor (more Corrode markers on it than its current amount of armor) immediately remove the excess Corrode markers until it has zero armor. This can occur if the amount of armor it has changes (for example a Rhino Hide enchantment on a creature gets dispelled). Removing excess Corrode markers does not deal any extra damage to the creature (this is different from having received excess Corrode markers during an attack). Example: Bitterwood Fox has 0 armor printed on his card, but it is gaining Armor +1 from a friendly Redclaw, Alpha Male in its zone. So its current armor value is “1”. An effect puts 1 Corrode marker on the Bitterwood 18 Fox, lowering the creature back to “0” armor. If Redclaw moves out of the Fox’s zone, the Corrode marker will be immediately removed, because it would give the Bitterwood Fox -1 armor. If Redclaw later moves back into the Fox’s zone, then the Fox will have 1 armor again. Removing excess Corrode markers can occur while changing equipment on a Mage. See “Equipment”. When a Mage replaces a piece of equipment in the same location (for example, casts a new Chestpiece to replace his original Chestpiece) that Mage will temporarily have less armor when the first piece is removed, and before the second piece is attached. At that moment while the Mage has neither Chestpiece attached, you will check his armor and remove any excess Corrode markers. This is an excellent way for Mages to replace Corroded equipment and regain armor. Example: A Mage has 2 Corrode markers, a Bearskin (Armor +2), and a Leather Gloves (Armor +1). This gives him an armor value of 1. If the Mage casts a Dragonscale Hauberk on himself, it will replace the Bearksin (which has the same location; Chestpiece), he follows this procedure: 1. First, remove the original Bearskin, which is placed back into his spellbook. 2. Now his current armor value, without the Bearskin, is “-1”, so he immediately removes a Corrode marker to bring his armor to “0”. 3. Next, he attaches the Dragonscale Hauberk to himself, increasing his armor by 2. He now has an armor value of 2. If the Mage later casts a second Leather Gloves to replace the first one, when the first Leather Gloves comes off, the Mage will still be at positive armor, so no Corrode markers will be removed, and the Mage will still have 1 Corrode marker at the end of the process.